


Best Friends

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler saves Jamie the aggravation of coming to pick him up at the airport after the All-Star Game...only to find Jamie not happy with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who is not doing too well, I'm sure turning out the stories aren't I? 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine as I quickly wrote this in a rush.

When Tyler finally made it back to Dallas after the All-Star Game in L.A and his flight being delayed due to all the shit going on in the world right now, it was very very early in the morning. After the plane had landed and by the time Tyler had retrieved his luggage, it was going on 6am.

Jamie had dropped him off at the airport before leaving for L.A and had pretty much ordered Tyler to call him when his flight landed. Tyler hadn't told Jamie when his flight was leaving since it was a early flight and thought that would just annoy Jamie since he wasn't a morning person.

So Tyler stuck to making up excuses when Jamie started texting him non-stop beginning the night before.

Jamie: Bro, let me know your flight info so I can be there to pick you up. I don't care what time it is, you know I will want to be there to see you.

Tyler: chubbs, i know. you only told me this like a thousand times already. I promise to tell you.  
Jamie: Smartass :)

There a variety of other texts exchanged between the two until it tired Tyler out with all the momma-bear worrying that was inflicting Jamie right now.

So, Tyler got a cab and loaded his stuff in and gave the driver directions to his home where his dogs and Jamie would be. Tyler knew that Jamie would be pissed with him but Tyler just didn't want to inconvenience Jamie with it being early as hell. 

It felt like eternity until they got to Tyler's house and once the taxi was stopped, he paid the driver, and with his luggage in tow, walked up to the front door and very quietly as he was able to with his keys, unlock the front door.

Entering the house, it was all quiet, not even any sounds of the dogs. Marshall and Cash were like Jamie: don't piss them off in the morning because they would be moody and grumpy as hell.

Tyler gently and quietly shut the door and locked it behind him and turned to put his belongings down. When he turned around, Tyler jumped when he pretty much walked into Jamie's broad chest.

Startled, Tyler gulped and bravely looked at Jamie, who had crossed his arms and was looking at Tyler in a non impressed kind of way. Jamie had his infamous steely glare on and that meant that he was pissed.

"I thought I told you that I would pick you up Tyler. No matter what the time. What time did you get in anyway? Had to have been a super-ass early flight. Tyler, really? I'd do anything for you, even picking you up at the airport at ridiculous times. Why?" Jamie scolded, not exactly gently either.

The way Jamie was talking was making Tyler feel like he had been caught doing something dreadfully bad instead of being unselfish and saving Jamie the trip of picking him up.

Tyler's feelings were a bit hurt and he ducked his head and turned to go past Jamie. Jamie, however, grabbed his arm and kept him in place, suddenly concerned.

"Tyler? what is it? What's wrong?"

Tyler shook his head stubbornly. Had he known that Jamie was going to act like this, he wouldnt had even bothered with texting and keeping in contact with him all weekend or even bringing home a special gift for him.

"I was just saving you the trip, that's all. We all know how pissy you are in the morning so I just saved myself a trip with a moody Jamie. What's wrong with that? I was just thinking of you that's all. Since when is that a crime? Apparently now it is," Tyler started to tear up and he fought his way out of Jamie's grip and towards the downstairs bathroom, ignoring a shocked Jamie who was following behind at a slower pace. 

Tyler got in the bathroom and thought he would be able to shut the door and lock it in Jamie's face until Jamie pushed the door open and entered, taking in Tyler's crestfallen appaearance. He fought against Tyler who was trying to push him out and instead guided him down to sit on the bathroom floor, beside each other. 

Jamie pulled Tyler against his body protectively and warmly, in the only way that Tyler loved and preferred. He felt like shit making Tyler upset like this. Tyler was just being unselfish, thinking of Jamie and not inconveniencing him. 

"Tyler...I'm sorry. I really am. You were just thinking of me and didn't want to wake me. I should have more appreciative and I wasn't. I feel like shit. What a terrible friend I am. You took care of yourself getting home and and didn't want to bother me. You have every right to be angry with me," Jamie hung his head in shame.

Jamie was beginning his descent into his own private world of anguish and it usually took forever to get him out of it when he got like this. Tyler knew this and took the steps to yank his best friend back from the depths of despair.  
Jamie felt warm hands rub his back softly and thought to himself that this wasn't right, he should be the one rubbing Tyler's back NOT Tyler rubbing his back! Jamie lifted his eyes to look shyly up at Tyler, who was gazing at him, half-amused and half-disappointed.

"There you go, Bambi-eyes. Got you out before you sunk too low. I know you made me promise you to text you when my flight was and when it got in but with all the commotion and shit going on the flight I was lucky to even get a flight in the middle of the night even. I know you had a busy weekend looking after the dogs and all so I just wanted to give you a break from it. That's all I wanted to do. And you came off as a jerk, unappreciative and you hurt my feelings just now...I'm just being honest about how I felt. I know I sound like a girl but it's just how I feel. This is just proof of how I didn't want you to come pick me up; you would have been moodier than hell and probably would have growled at me or something," Tyler shrugged as Jamie blushed in embarrassment.

Jamie knew that Tyler was right and he can't deny any of it because it was all true. Jamie just sighed and leaned his forehead against Tyler's, feeling a bit more optimistic when Tyler didn't pull away. Instead, Tyler smiled softly.

"I can be better and I promise to change...." Jamie trailed off as Tyler shook his head.

"No...don't change anything about yourself Jamie. Don't you dare. Nobody's perfect and that's what makes us interesting. God knows I'm far from perfect and I love that brings us together. Just improve....don't change. Just let me take care of things sometimes okay? I can help and it would take a lot off your shoulders. On and off the ice. Okay?" Tyler asked, this time it was him giving Jamie a steely look.

How the tables had turned.

Jamie nodded and cuddled into Tyler, his head underneath his chin, which was odd considering Jamie's size.

"Okay. Message received," grinned Jamie, teasingly, causing Tyler to playfully swat his best friend across the head.

"I guess someone doesn't want their gift I brought them back from the All-Star game. Such a shame to let that nice autographed Sidney Crosby tshirt and a message to you from him go to waste...." Tyler sung out tauntingly, watching Jamie's eyes light up in utter amazement and excitement, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"OH. MY GOD!!! Really?!!!! No way!! Thank you Tyler!!!" Jamie was literally squealing in delight, fumbling around to stand up so he could jump and down. He did so and pulled a laughing Tyler up with him, picking him up and swinging him around, careful to not knock anything off and break.

"You're welcome Jamie. You're very welcome and only for you."


End file.
